


Hamilton Characters in SHERLOCK

by Luveverlark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2017, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome, Cool, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Hamilton - Freeform, Historical, Love, Machine - Freeform, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Spring, Summer, Time - Freeform, Winter, fall - Freeform, trio, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, a big-time detective who solves historical mysteries, is about to take part in amazing adventures through time, when Ben Franklin gives him a time machine...





	1. The gift of time

Alexander sat chewing on the end of his pen, squinting down at the letter on the table in front of him. He let out a sigh, dropped the pen, and stood from his seat. He crossed the room and looked out the window of his apartment, down into the busy street.  
A hard wind was blowing every which way, carrying bits of snow and dirt. Taxis, covered in mud, made up more than half of the number of cars. The sound of honking cars were so frequent that you'd think some teenagers were just trying to annoy everyone, but Hamilton knew that it was just the usual buzz of life in New York City. It was March of 2017, but it felt like the middle of winter.  
Alexander turned around at the sound of his door opening, and his assistant, Eliza Schuyler, entered the room. Her eyes went wide as they always did when she saw him, a look of helplessness that, despite Hamilton's current feelings for her (none), he smirked.  
"Sir... I just wanted to... er..... there's someone downstairs to see you," she said this so quickly her words blended together a bit.  
"Who is it?" Alexander asked, his mind racing. Who would come to see him? Was it the police? No, he didn't see the cars, and they would have taken a few minutes to come up the flights of stairs. He didn't have any family left, and he didn't have friends, so it had to be...  
"It's Benjamin Franklin, sir," Eliza said in unison with Hamilton's thoughts.  
He nodded. "Okay, send him up," he said, and he hurried to the kitchen to get some tea. He'd prefer a coffee, but whenever Ben came over he insisted on tea.  
He put a tea cup into his keurig (he hated tea pots; too last century), and added some more water. He put a mug underneath it, and the hot liquid pored down into it. He did the same with Ben's, and then grabbed the sugar dish.  
He brought these to the table, cleared away the few items upon it (his pen, paper and laptop), and sat. When the knock on the door came a few moments later, he said, "Come in!"  
The door opened, and Ben came in. He was an older man, with a long, thin grey hair, old, weary eyes and wrinkles (not too many, though), and a slightly tired walk. He had on his usual pair of spectacles, and wore old-fashioned clothes, which he insisted were much more practical than modern clothes which, nowadays, were so odd with all of the words and symbols and such. "Also," he had said during his last visit. "Why would you want to wear something identicle to someone else?"  
And so his wife, before her recent death, had sewn him all of the clothes that he wore now.  
Franklin sat down across from Alexander, grinning. "I've done it," was all he said for quite sometime, because after saying this he began adding sugar to his tea, and stirring it in.  
"What have you done?" Hamilton asked.  
Franklin took a small sip of tea, set his mug down on a coaster, and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.  
"Do you have any cookies? I would adore something to go with my tea," Franklin said.  
"Aren't you going to tell me what you've done?" Hamilton asked.  
"What?" Ben asked, confused. "What have I done?"  
"I don't know, you were going to tell me!" Alexander said, confused.  
"Cookies first, than we'll talk," Ben replied.  
Alexander rolled his eyes, and went to the kitchen to find something to Ben's liking.  
"I saw you roll them eyes at me, Alexander!" Franklin called from the other room. "Why, if you was my son..."  
As he went on, Hamilton ignored him, searching his cabinets for something to give Ben to make him be quiet. He was a genius, he'd give him that, but Alexander was growing suspiscous that he was growing crazy.  
This suspiscion grew when, a few minutes later, Ben had eaten the cookies, and he began telling Alexander what he'd come to see him for.  
"I've invented something for you," Ben said.  
"What is it?" Alexander asked.  
"It's for your job... and it's extraordinary. I'll need you to test it though, and it could be dangerous if I did something wrong..."  
"What is it!?" Alexander asked again.  
Alexander was a detective. Not just any detective, however. He solved mysteries from the past... meaning undiscovered mysteries and things that are now read in only history books.  
Historians came to see him all the time to ask him for answers, bringing documents and objects with thenm for him to investigate. Sometimes they even sent him letters for him to read, to figure things out. It was hard, but fun... and he was paid by muesaems and such to figure out where the artifacts and such came from, when they were made, what they were used for, etc.  
Finally Franklin spoke. "A time machine," he whispered in a dramatic voice.  
After a moment of silence, Hamilton asked, "Have you lost your marbles?"  
"No, I actually have them in my pocket, see?" Franklin fished a handful of them from his breast pocket, and then stuffed them back in.  
Okay, now Hamilton was SURE Ben was crazy.  
"Don't believe me?" Franklin asked. "Come back to my house and I'll SHOW you." With that he stood, and went to the door.  
"You coming?" Ben asked, and Alexander, with a sigh of annoyance, followed him out.


	2. 1776, NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to Ben's house to see the so called 'time machine.'

Alexander followed Ben through the door of the cottage, which was on the edge of the city where things were a bit less crowded. Ben hung up his coat, and called, "I'm home dear!" Then after an awkward moment, he muttered, "Oh yeah."  
Hamilton hung his coat next to Ben's and then followed him down to his basement, A.K.A. his work shop. It was large, and not at all dirty of dark like a normal basement. The floor, which was wooden, seemed to glow as the many lights in the room reflected off of it. Random gadgets and gizmos were laying around everywhere, and when Hamilton began reaching toward one to study it, Ben slapped his hand and said, "No touching."  
He followed him to the far end of the room, where something large lay under a big, which blanket. That, Alexander though, must be his 'time machine'.  
"Now watch, and be amazed," Ben said, and, grabbing one end of the blanket and tugging, he revealed a giant, beautiful machine.  
It was metal, and in the shape of a box. It was beautifully made, Alexander had to admit, without any scrapes or marks, and with many mechanical parts that helped to add to the effect of it all.  
He marveled at it for a minute, before Ben asked, "Want to try it out?"   
Hamilton bit his lip. He didn't want to offend Ben, but what was he supposed to do? He didn't want to disappoint Ben when it didn't work...  
Ben wasn't taking no for an answer anyway, apparently, and grabbed Hamilton from the shirt collar, opened the vault door, and shoved him in.   
"But Ben, I-" Alexander began, but the door closed behind him.  
"Oh, great...." he muttered, as he stood in the darkness.  
1\. Why him?  
2\. Would he be roasted alive?  
3\. Even if he wasn't, how would he get out?  
4\. HOW IN THE WORLD WAS BEN SO STRONG?!  
Suddenly a bright light turned on in the ceiling, and a panel of buttons became visible on the left side.  
Alexander eyed it curiously, and studied it closely.   
One half was a map, with buttons on each state. The other half was a clock, which had a every century for the numbers.   
"Click the buttons for where you want to go!" Ben called from the outside.  
This is so pointless, Hamilton though, rolling his eyes. He sighed, and then randomly clicked one of the buttons in the '1700's' section, and then a random button on the map.  
Suddenly the machine buzzed to life, rocking quickly back and forth, making Hamilton begin to feel sick to his stomach.  
"It's working!" he heard Ben call. "It's really working!"  
Suddenly all the noise stopped, and the door opened. he stepped out, and the machine disappeared, becoming a pocket-sized version of itself in his hand. His mouth agape, he looked around, finding himself in 1776, NYC.  
And there, staring at him, was a young man who looked to be nineteen or twenty.  
Alexander passed out.


	3. Lafayette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wakes up, and makes his first best friend.

When Alexander woke up, he found himself laying down on a bed, in a small room. The walls were wooden, and a nightstand with a glass of water stood beside the bed. The door was straight ahead of the bed, well built and wooden like the walls, but darker.  
Alexander realized he wasn't alone. Sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed sat the boy he had seen before, reading a book. When he glanced at Alexander and realized that he was awake, he put it down quickly, and stood up.  
"Misseure!" he said. "Vou passed ot, and I... how you say..."  
Alexander sat up, and said in French, " I can speak French."  
The boy grinned, and replied, "That is a relief. I don't know many who are able to speak my language here, so when someone does..." then his eyes widened, as if he were remembering something.   
"But what was that thing?" he exclaimed.   
"What thing?" Alexander asked.  
"I was walking normally along, when suddenly, out of nowhere, there it was, a large... I don't know what it was...."  
"Oh!" Alexander said, realizing what the stranger meant. "You mean the time machine!"  
"Time.... machine?" the boy asked, confused. "I have not heard of a time machine."  
Alexander explained everything in fast, fluent French, until finally he had gotten to the point when he passed out. He expected the boy to think he was joking, but, after a long silence, he said, "That... is... incredible!"  
Alexander grinned.  
"So you're from the future?"  
"Yes."  
"How far?"  
"241 years, actually," Alexander replied, mentally adding quickly.  
"Wow. What happens in the future? Tell me EVERYTHING. Do I become king? Do I get to live in a mansion, and swim in rivers of strawberries-"  
"Whoa, you're getting ahead of yourself-"  
"And I have thousands of servants who work as volunteers so I don't have to-"  
"Uh, excuse me-"  
"Pay them and instead can spend my money on-"  
"HEY!"  
"...... yummy food?"  
Alexander sighed, but then couldn't help laughing. The stranger joined in, and soon they were both laughing hysterically, unable to get a breath.  
When they finally did, the boy asked, "What's your name?"  
"Alexander Hamilton. What's yours?"  
"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette."  
"Whoa. What?"  
"You can call me Lafayette- I would say all my friends do, but I don't have any."  
"Well that's about to change," Alexander heard himself saying. It surprised him; he never had friends, really.  
Lafayette grinned at him, and then threw himself into a hug at Alexander, who nearly toppled off of the bed out of surprise.  
He laughed, and hugged his new friend back. Okay, maybe Lafayette was a hugger. But that was a good thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Lafayette and Hamilton are talking to each other, they're speaking French. If I actually translated it to French however, most of you wouldn't understand it, so just pretend:)


	4. No place like home- and 2017.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SUPER SHORT because I only had a few minutes to write. I'll add more later, friends. For now, comment, leave kudos, and love Lafayette!

Lafayette and Alexander were walking through the neighborhood together. It was amazing to see what was, and what will never be again- atleast, where Alexander was from.  
They walked into the woods, where they'd be far away enough from other people so they could time travel.  
"What if... since I'm from the past... I disintegrate when we time travel?" Lafayette asked, his face pale.  
Alexander laughed. "I didn't disappear when I went into the past. you'll be FINE." This was about his eighteenth time reassuring his new friend, and it was starting to become annoying.  
But he couldn't be angry with this bubbly Frenchman, not for too long atleast.  
Alexander threw the small machine onto the ground once they'd found an empty clearing.   
It expanded the second it hit the ground, back in its normal size.   
Now that Lafayette could get a good look at it, he began studying it, bottom to top.  
"Come on, we don't got all day," Alexander laughed.  
"Actually, we do," Lafayette said seriously. "In fact, we have all of time."  
Alexander laughed again and then clicked the bottom to open the door to the machine. Lafayette entered after him, excited but also quite horrified.   
The door shut behind him, and as it was last time, was black for a few moments.  
"Why is it so dark?" Lafayette practically cried. "I don't like the dark. I never have. It makes you feel empty inside, like-"  
The lights flashed back on, and Hamilton laughed. Lafayette let out a sigh of relief.  
Hamilton set the dial to his time, and they traveled.


End file.
